Ellos son asi
by Elric-Aru
Summary: Yoh, Lyserg, Ren, Horo y Ryu en el desierto... con ropa de vaqueros, dos de prostitutas de pueblo, Yoh es raptado. Parece universo alterno pero pudo suceder durante el viaje en el desierto XD Terminado XD!
1. Chapter 1

Adivinen XDD Shaman king no es mio jajaja por mas que lo desee no lo es ni lo sera

y si esperas leer una buena historia diste a parar al lugar equivocado XDD peeeero ya que estas aqui echate una leìda. Au revoir

Ellos son asi

By: Lots (Lothus Hollow o Heraklion)

Horo horo: llevamos 1 semana sin pasar x un triste pueblo, empiezo a fastidiarme ...

Pero claro! Teniamos que seguir los consejos del genio Ren!

Tao Ren: ... Horo Horo... dejame recordarte IDIOTA que tu tenias la brujula, claro! Eso fue hasta hace 2 dias que se la vendiste a un mercante por ropa de vaqueros!

Ryu: pienso que la ropa me luce bien ;D (se pone sombrero)

Yoh: hehe A mi tambien! XD Ahuaaa!

Lyserg: Por dhioz! Pero ropa de vaqueros? Digo, esa brujula pudo habernos guiado a un pueblo hace 2 dias, pero ahora ni siquiera sabemos si vamos al Norte, Sur o que !

Horo Horo: Oye! Yo se muy bien hacia donde estamos nñ

Yoh: Ohhh! Horo Horo iluminanos!

Lyserg: si! Por favor! Sabia que horo horo no era un idiota es solo su forma de protegerse del mundo!

Horo Horo: obviamente no vamos hacia el norte por que si asi fuera estariamos flotando! No vamos hacia el sur por que habrian pingüinos ya que estariamos en el polo sur, asi que lo mas seguro es que vamos hacia el Este!

Ren: Increible...

Yoh: o o como sabes que no vamos hacia el Oeste?

Horo Horo: Eso es algo que no te dire ;D

Yoh: ooU ...

Ryu: Horo horo eres tan lógico!

Lyserg: ---- maldición, esto no puede estar peor... Horo horo cual es tu nivel de educación?

Horo Horo: la pregunta seria, ¿Cuál es tu nivel de educación Lyserg?

Lyserg: o o 3 de Secundaria...

Yoh: por que no vamos al Oeste?

Horo Horo: por que hay una maldición para los que vayan al oeste... la leyenda dice que los que vayan hacia alla desapareceran por que caeran al espacio

Ryu: o o al... al... espacio?

Horo Horo: si... por que el mundo es cuadrado

Ren: uh... ... ...

Yoh: increíble! Eso me lo dijo una naranja! Ella tenia razon!

Lyserg: ... hablas con naranjas?

Horo Horo: yo pienso que se puede hablar con cualquier clase de animal.

Ren: tu eres la viva prueba de esa teoria.

Yoh: XDDDD

Lyserg: y muy bien, muchachos, que vamos a hacer?

Ryu: cualquier cosa menos ir al Oeste!

(llega mercante)

Mercante: que hacen aquí niños?

Ren: Oh si! Suerte! Por favor, señor, podria hacernos una devolución? Mi estupido amigo no penso muy bien... mejor dicho no penso al intercambiarle la brujula por estos trapos de vaquero o lo que sean.

Mercante: ... esas ropas yo las habia tirado a la basura, tu extraño amigo se acerco, la tomo y me dio la brujula sin razon aparente. Le dije que no la necesitaba por que el pueblo mas cercano estaba a dos horas hacia el Oeste.

Ren: ... ... ... horo...! ERES UN GRAN ESTUPIDO!

Horo Horo: D creo que deberíamos estar agradecidos chicos! nn.

Yoh: muy cierto Horo! Ahora tenemos una brujula, ropa de vaqueros y sabemos donde queda el pueblo mas cercano!

Lyserg: y que hay de los desesperantes dias que pasamos a la intemperie gracias a ... el ingenio de Horo Horo!

Ryu: ... son experiencias que nos hacen mas fuertes (sonrisa vaquera) (no pregunten como es XD!)

Yoh: Vamos al pueblo!

Horo Horo : Yoreeeelei hiii huuuu!

Ren : que se supone que estas haciendo ...

Horo Horo: canto la canción del desierto D

Ren: si... continua...idiota...

Horo Horo: es que tu no tienes el espiritu del cowboy!

(Ya en el pueblo)

Ren: ... Por que rayos tengo que vestir estos trapos?

Lyserg: al menos te fue mejor que a mi! En realidad pienso que no era necesario quemar mis ropas... y menos vestirme de prostituta de pueblo!

Yoh: Dº grrrrr que sexy luces hoy Lyserg!

Horo Horo: aquí si no somos vaqueros nos comen vivos...

Yoh: sip! ... y Ryu nn?

Horo Horo: trepo un caballo de nombre trueno hace unas horas y no se le ha visto desde entonces DDD se veia divertido, jamas habia escuchado a un caballo gritar asi!

Ren: 1 era Ryu el que gritaba, dos dudo que hayas escuchado al menos 1 vez en tu vida a un caballo gritar, indígena!

Horo Horo: ya soy un vaquero Ren, no me das miedo! NADA me da miedo (rompe botella) quieres problemas?

Vaquero : mi segundo nombre es problemas! (rompe botella con su cabeza)

Horo Horo : AHHH! TOT!

Vaquero: ahora quiero ver a esa preciosidad bailarme un par de canciones

Ryu : como no grandote ;D

Yoh: ooU creo que se referia a Lyserg, Ryu... oye! Como te fue con trueno nn?

(Lyserg bailando para vaquero)

Ryu: choco contra una carreta y se rompio la espalda, Claro! Nunca tuve miedo!

Vaquero 2: por favor! Parecias una nenita llorona! Jamas habia visto a alguien tan espantado con el caballo mas viejo del pueblo!

Ryu: tu que sabes?

Vaquero 2: lo suficiente como para reconocer a una nenita llorona a un Km de distancia

Horo Horo: TOT

Ren: no seas tan exagerado Horo Horo!

(Lyserg bailando)

Horo Horo: pudo haberme mataaaado! TOT!

Ren: solo se rompio una botella en la cabeza, no te hizo absolutamente nada!

Horo Horo: y que tal si hubiera pasado algo!

Yoh: Miren chicos! Señoritas de pueblo! Grrrr DD

Horo Horo: vamos a presentarnos

Ren: ... hace unos minutos estaba llorando como una magdalena... que extraño e idiota es!

(Yoh y Horo Horo pasan frente a señoritas vaqueras o de pueblo)

Yoh : Señoritas (se quita sombrero)

Horo Horo: buenas tardes (sonrisa de vaquero)

Señorita 1: jijiji buenas tardes caballeros

Señorita 2: .- hola!

Horo Horo: como estan (les besa la mano)

Señorita 1: ... pues mas o menos y usted caballero?

Horo Horo: antes estaba vacio, ahora me siento lleno

Señorita 2: Ho que hombre!

Yoh: y que les acongoja, ladies?

Horo Horo: Ladies?

Yoh: shh es frances, a las mujeres les encanta es el idioma del glamour!(...?)

Horo Horo: Ohh!

Señorita1: es que... hay un viejo vaquero malvado que se llama Billy problemas the kidd!

Señorita 2: y siempre nos acosa, incluso se dice que ha violado a muchas jóvenes del pueblo...

Horo Horo: que canalla! Llévenme a el, le enseñare a esa vieja rata de rancho como se trata a unas sofisticadas señoritas como ustedes!

Señoritas: es el (señalan a vaquero 1)

Horo Horo: TOT

Yoh: jajaja JEJEJEJE jajajajajaja

Ren: que te pasa Yoh?

Yoh: la naranja me andaba prediciendo mi futuro XD dice que tendre problemas

Ren: ... si, en un manicomio

Yoh: ... no! ... oye no crees que ese vaquerote tiene un complejo con Lyserg, el pobre lleva horas bailando XDD

Ren: ... de hecho si...

Yoh: dejame ver como soluciono la situación nn

(se escucha que se rompe una botella)

Yoh: TOT waaaaaaah noooo (se da vuelta y vuelve corriendo)

Ren: eso fue todo?...

Yoh: siiiii TOT!

Horo Horo: no permitire que ese hombre siga haciendo daño!

Señoritas: oh!

Ren: que haras al respecto aparte de desmoronarte ante el primer vidrio que estalla en su cabeza?

Horo Horo: voy a emborracharme!

Ren: ... eh?

Horo Horo: la cerveza te da valor! Hasta el fondo (se emborracha)

Ryu: hasta el fondo! (da tragos)

Yoh: o oU

(llega lyserg corriendo)

Ren: oh! Te lo quitaste de encima!

Lyserg: algo asi... le dije que le presentaria una amiga que baila mejor que yo nn U es que me canse... Yoh toma mi lugar por favor!...

(Yoh bailando)

Yoh: ni siquiera me permitieron negarme...

Billy The Kidd Problemas: oh si preciosa! Continua, continua!

Yoh: TOT! (sigue bailando)

(se rompe botella)

Ryu: hasta aquíii... sii... hip... ya me tiene harto ese inchi caballo ... pero va a ver que con el viejo Rombozki no se mete! (se sale Ryu de la cantina y agarra a patadas al caballo) (si! Estaban en una cantina!)

Horo Horo: Rombozki tiene razon! ... hip... hip... ese maldito caballo le pisoteo el alma... ... y yo perro loco no lo permitire, pero primero tengo un asunto que arreglar! Hip (se desmaya)

Ren: ... perro loco ha sucumbido

Rombozki/Ryu: Hasta aquí! Maldito caballo, te voy a in... /(&/ hijo de /(&/(& (sigue pateando al caballo)

Horo Horo/perro loco : ay weeeh... (se levanta y se abalanza contra Billy the Kidd Problemas)

Billy The Kidd Problemas: te faltan (le da una patada a Horo Horo y le avienta una botella)

Horo Horo: TOT basta hip o

Billy the kidd problemas: te perdonare la vida, pero a cambio me llevare a tu amiguita a la cama (toma a Yoh en sus brazos y se lo lleva)

Yoh: salveeeeeenmeeeeeee

Horo Horo: y perro loco volvio a salvar el dia...


	2. Chapter 2

Oh! increible, sii, tu, pobre mortal XD estas leyendo la segunda parte que si la primera parte te parecio decepcionante te vomitaras con esta jajajaja es broma... bueno tal vez si apeste esta parte ya que me fusile muchos chistes de varios lugares... Pero bueno, a leer!

Ellos son asi

By: L.H

(sonidos de tambor)

PARTE 2!

Ren: Okey... genios.. que tienen pensado hacer?

Horo Horo: solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer ... ò o ... rogar por el bienestar de Yoh y esperar su regreso, tal vez cuando vuelva ya no sea virgen, pero vamos! En estos tiempos a quien le importa la virginadad de Yoh? A mi no XD y a ti?

Mesero: hemmm no ..

Horo Horo: lo ven? Todo estara bien D

Ryu: a menos que el Billy se de cuenta que Yoh es hombre y lo castre y mate por gay XD.

Lyserg: Agh! Tenemos que impedirlo!

(Se ven entre ellos)

todos: okay

Horo Horo: antes que nada busquemos chicas

Ren: PARA QUE?

Horo Horo: dicen que ellas traen valentia XD!

Ren: no es verdad, estupido!

Horo Horo: ya! Ya! Callate y dejame en paz (se va llorando)

Ren: ooU... a donde fue?

Ryu: No lo se, ire por èl!

Lyserg: hazlo entrar en razon y traelo...

Ryu: ;D descuida Lyserg, llegaremos rapido!

(30 minutos después en el desierto)

Horo Horo: no debi seguirte! Estamos en medio del desierto TT WAAAh

Ryu: que sentimental estas ... que es eso en mitad del camino

Demonio: toquen la mejor canción en el mundo, o me comere sus almas

Ryu y Horo : o oU

... ok

empieza musica XDD.

Ryu: Alto! No tenemos instrumentos 

Demonio: son angeles?

Horo Horo: o o?

(Demonio toca guitarra radicalmente)

Ryu: ...

Horo Horo: o o...

(huyen lentamente)

Ryu: menos mal 

Horo Horo: que bien tocaba XD

Ryu: bromeas? Estaba loco!

(Llega Ren y Lyserg)

Ren: donde estaban?

Ryu: no lo creerias

Lyserg: XD que? Un demonio los acoso con una guitarra?

Demonio: jamas habia escuchado algo como esta canción DD (sigue tocando guitarra)

Todos: o o ...

(demonio se acerca a Horo Horo y lo besa... tmb le da algo en la mano)

Demonio: y recuerda, siempre estare aquí (apunto el pecho de Horo Horo y se va en una nave espacial en medio de una luz)

Ren: que rayo...

Horo Horo: que hermosa experiencia (inspirado)

Lyserg: ... ... como sea...

(Horo Horo se pone medalla de sheriff)

Horo Horo: desde ahora sere el sheriff de este lugar...

Ren: donde conseguiste esa medalla?

Horo Horo: me la dejo una persona a quien amaba mucho uu...

Ryu: TT

Duende: fue el demonio verdad?

Horo Horo: si... que rayos?

(duende toma la medalla de horo horo, da un salto hacia atrás y desaparece)

Ren: ... facil viene facil se va

Horo Horo: noooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOooo

Lyserg: sobreviviras...

Horo Horo: ese estupido duende se llevo mi medalla!

Rata con camisa blanca: dame platita viteh...

Ren: ... no porque me vas a... Esperen! Que rayos sucede aquí?

Horo Horo: el guionista se fumo un porro

Rata: yo soy el guionista, viteh, dame platita

Lyserg: tu eres el guionista? Genial nn siempre quise conocerte, me podrias cambiar algunas lineas que...

Rata: si me das platita lo hago viteh, tu damela y estate sin cuidado

Lyserg: gracias! (le da dinero)

(rata se avienta por la ventana)

todos: ...

Horo Horo: de donde salio esa ventana

(a mitad del desierto)

Ren: sinceramente esto se esta poniendo demasiado extraño...

Ryu: si... ultimamente nuestros guiones no son mas que basura marina

Ren: busquemos a Yoh... antes de que mas cosas tontas sean escritas en este espacio...

Lyserg: primero que nada, donde esta el escondite de Billy problemas the kidd?

(Aparece un chico de cabellos rosa, ojos morados, vestido de vaquero y con una pañoleta que le tapaba la cara de la nariz hasta el menton)

Chico: siganme, yo se donde es...

Ren: Espera no seras tu...

Ryu: Hola, yo puedo seguirte hasta el fin del mundo ;3

Chico:...

Lyserg: seras confiable?

Chico: claro..

Horo Horo: lo estas asustando Ryu, como te llamas, amigo?

Chico: Ah.. heeemm.. mi nombre es ..t...t...Tamago

Lyserg: desde ahora eres tamagochi

Tamagochi: pero... por que?

Lyserg: estoy obsesionado con ellos TOT

Ren: tu tmb Lyserg? todos se estan volviendo locos aqui ... sera el calor?

En otro lugar... si en el desierto, es una cueva estaba una cama y sobre ella Yoh vestido de chica, Billy observandola y la radio sonando a todo volumen

(La margarita dijo no: Alejandro Sanz)

Yoh: nooooooooo

Billy: la margarita dijo no

Yoh: por que dijo que no? por que las flores son tan egoistas?

Billy: no lo se ... no era tan dificil cumplir la promesa TT

Yoh: y el niño se hizo mayor ... y... y... no han vuelto a verse en la vida TOT!

(Se apaga la radio)

Billy: bueno... estas lista para el festin, preciosa ?

Yoh: ah... no estoy segura... apenas nos conocemos, vamos demasiado rapido

Billy: lo se, pero no puedo controlarme... (se lanza sobre la cama)

Yoh: TT rayos...( me violara y luego se dara cuenta que no soy lo que aparento)

(se quita la manta de la cama y aparece un plato con sandwiches y refresco)

Billy: hoy violare mi dieta, me siento travieso 3

Yoh: ... (menos mal) me das uno?

Billy: No! cerda!

Yoh: TOT no me llames asi!

Lyserg: tamagochi, es de Bandai, educalo quierelo, juega con el, cuidalo, dale de comer XD

Ren: increible que aun recuerdes esa cancion...

Horo Horo: llevamos horas caminando...

Ren: si no hubieras desmayado sombrerazos a tamago no estariamos perdidos y por ende TAL VEZ ya habriamos llegado

Horo Horo: Era un duelo Ren òo todo a quien golpea este guante debe debatirse conmigo

Ren: ni le diste tiempo de reaccionar!

(de la nada aparecen dos chicos con la vestimenta identica al del anterior pero de ojos azules y uno con cabello verde y el otro azul)

Verde: Ustedes son los que buscan a Yoh Asakura, no?

Ren: quien eres?

July: me llamo July y el es Patrick

Patrick: eh... mucho gusto, siganos... llegaran con èl mas rapido si nos siguen...

Horo: no confio en ellos... mira esos colores de cabellos tan radicales... por favor, azul! que es eso ... son extraños...

Ren: ... sin comentarios... guienos por favor

A la lejania, sentado... otro vaquero... viendo la situacion... esta vez sus cabellos son rubios

Vaquero 4(creo XD): Yoh...

Fin

Bieeeen XD eso fue corto, pero no es necesario que lo acabe tan rapidamente, el que viene ya es el ultimo y se llevaran sorpresas! bueno no... pero no dejen de leerlo y ponerme reviews. Arigatou nn!

L.H


	3. Chapter 3

Ello son asi

By: Elric Aru

Bien Mankin no me pertenece y debere afligir mi triste existencia con ello por la eternidad...

Antes que nada XD gracias x los reviews, bueno señores, aquí vamos nn!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren: y bien, a donde vamos?

Lyserg: debemos seguirlos o algo asi dicen que hagamos

Horo Horo: el de cabellos azules me perturba x..x

Ryu: no seas ridiculo, dale, vamos con ellas

Ren: tu te vas con cualquiera ¬¬U

Ryu: No es vdd -.- ... no soy facil...

Patrick: vienen o no?

July: la vida de su amigo depende de ustedes...

Horo Horo: que vaquero digno de serlo se llama July? XD

Ryu: XDDD es verdad !

(Los golpea con el sombrero)

Ren: eso les pasa x idiotas...

Horo Horo: por que todos los chinos se llaman igual XD son tan poco creativos como pequeños !

Ren: ¬¬

Ryu: es verdad ! si no es Tao es Li XDD!

Horo Horo: Tao Ren, Li Ren, Chino cochino XDDD!

Ryu: jajajaja XDD chino chiquito

Ren: aghhh! bastardos! (patada en la cara)

Horo Horo: y ni hablar de los ingleses ...

Lyserg: ni te atrevas ¬¬

July: ahi esta...

Horo Horo: donde ?

(señalan casa)

Patrick: ahi...(señala la casa)

Ren: ahi ...?

July: si, ahi...

Ryu: alla (señala àrbol)?

Patrick: no, ahi (vuelve a señalar casa)

Horo Horo: en serio ahi o.o?

July: ...idiotas...

En la cueva de Billy Problemas the kidd

Yoh: òo donde has estado?

Billy: fui a beber con unos amigos, vieja.

Yoh: tus amigos, tus amigos, siempre tus amigos! y que hay de mi?

Billy: no te pongas asi Juana

Yoh: Juana?... ¬¬U

Billy: ya sabes que te amo, pero eres bien dificil! no me das amor, no limpias, no atiendes a los niños, NADA!

Yoh: NO ME GRITES TOT ...niños?...

Billy: ya no repliques le soba la cabeza... ahora ve y hazme de comer n n

Yoh: -w- bueno, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ...

(en la cocina Yoh cocinando)

Yoh: es un buen hombre despues de todo -w- ...¬¬ ...que estoy diciendo?...

(llegan niños)

niño 1: mama Juana, tengo hambre

Yoh: ooU mama Juana?

niño 2: si !alimentanos TT

Yoh: .. bueno, atrapen los platos le lanza plato a niño 1... Buena atrapada, le lanza otro a niño 2

niño 2: ouch xx

Yoh: o oU

niño 1: esta ciego mama...

2 horas despues

Ren: SI HORO HORO, AHI ES! EN LA CASA, LA VES? ESA QUE ESTA COMO a 5 METROS!

Horo Horo: ... si... si... (aun tengo mis dudas)

Ryu: yo tambien ¬¬U

Patrick: bueno, lo que haremos es...

Horo Horo: no hace falta... Ryu, sabes que hay que hacer

Ryu: claro (sonrisa vaquera)

(Rompen la puerta y entran corriendo destruyendo todo a su paso hasta salir del otro lado)

viejita de la casa: WTF? la golpea horo horo

Horo Horo: estaba presionando ¬¬

Ren: eres un ...

Ryu: dejalo Ren, despues de todo logramos lo que queriamos

Lyserg: pudimos haber rodeado...

Horo Horo: Ley de los estados equivalentes

Lyserg: eh ?...

Ren: ni preguntes, demasiado Fullmetal le ha atrofiado la cabeza ...

Ryu: miren! caballos!

July: ya no me digas asi!

Ryu: -w- es que estas alto...

Patrick: para el caso x ahi hay unos

Horo Horo: ahi?... ouch! por que me pegas?

Ren: ya ibas a empezar ¬.¬

Ryu: Yuuuuhuuuuuuu (salta sobre un caballo y lo mata del peso)

Ren y Horo Horo: OOUuUuUu

Viejita de la casa: niños pende... (les dispara)

Lyserg: corran!

Lyserg: por que Ryu?...por que?... de los 5 caballos que habian ahi tenias que salta sobre el ponny recien nacido...

Horo Horo: ley de los estados equivalentes

Ren: a la menor provocación lo dice --;;

Ryu: miren... una cueva... con una puerta ..U

(Cueva con entrada y a lado una placa colgada :" Familia: Problemas the kidd")

Ryu: de quien sera?...

Ren: ... idiota...

Lyserg: entremos

Horo Horo: o o;; la puerta...

Ren: ni modo, tendremos que enfrentarlo...

Ryu: si ni armas tenemos

Lyserg: somos fuertes no?

Horo Horo: ... o.o la pue...ee...rta...

Ren: ¬¬ vamos ...

(Ren abre la puerta de una patada)

Ren: bien, donde esta Yoh?

Lyserg: ..mira, un niño en el piso, al parecer aquí hay maltrato familiar!

Niño 1: no... al intentar esconderse se metio un trancazo con la mesa... es ciego --

Ryu: XDD idiota, como te llamas, pequeño zoquete?

Niño1: Junior y el se llama junior 2 (la creatividad corroe aYoh XD)

Yoh: que pasa aquí?

Ren: .. Y ese delantal que indica?

Yoh: chicos oo shock

Niño 1: mama juana, hablale a papa

Lyserg: ... Juana D?

Billy problemas the kidd: que pasa aquí? rompe botella

Horo Horo: TOT hemos caìdo en su trampa!

Todos: oo

Ren: de que hablas?

Horo Horo: pasamos la... la... puerta... la cruzamos...

Lyserg: y?

Horo Horo: ... en este mundo...ya no podemos usar la ALQUIMIA

(Ryu desesperadamente hace un circulo de transmutación y lo golpea con ambas manos)

Ryu: es cierto!

Lyserg y Ren: ...

Horo Horo: miren! (se levanta la manga) mi brazo mecanico ha desaparecido!

(Ren lo golpea)

Ren: pero de veras que estas idiota! Demasiado Fullmetal te tiene asi, vdd?

Duende: pero es cierto...

Todos: o oU?...

Billy: el duende tiene razon, hagamos un duelo en el pueblo, quien gane se queda con Juana

(Ya en el pueblo)

Ren: como dejamos que un duende nos convenciera de esto?...

Horo Horo: era convincente...

Lyserg: Bien... quien se arriesga?

Ryu: Yo!... por mi amigo Yoh yo lo hare... y juro que x mi nombre Rombozky llevare a esa mujer y al duende a la cama...

Ren: eh?

Ryu: nada...

Billy: te amo... tengo tatuado tu nombre en mi espalda (se levanta camisa y se deja ver el nombre de Juana en vuelto en llamas con una vibora rodeándolo)

Yoh: uh...oh... hermoso n nU

Duende: muy bien… todos estamos aqui para ver la muerte de Ryu… hagan sus apuestas con el guionista

Rata: dame la platita, viteh

Horo Horo: .. Bueno, le doy a Billy (le da dinero)

(rata se lanza x la ventana (...?))

Duende: y en el piano el demonio!

Demonio: ;D (voltea y ve a horo Horo)

Duende: esta pieza se llama "Para Horo Horo del demonio"

Ren: ...

Duende: al contar 10 pasos en sentido contrario voltearan y dispararan, el primero en caer sera el perdedor

(empiezan a caminar en sentido contrario)

Ryu, Billy: 10!

Ryu: aghh! No tengo arma!

Ren: idiota, corre!... espera... por que esta disparando hacia el otro lado el estupido...

(Billy le da a los espectadores...incluyendo a Tamago)

Tamago: xx

Lyserg: dale con tu zapato!

(lanza zapato y golpea a billy dejándolo inconciente)

Yoh: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Yoh: no, billy, yo te amaba... no... que sera de los niños...

Ren: despierta... Yoh...

Yoh: ... Anna?... que paso?

Ren: soy Ren... tuviste un mal sueño...

Yoh: ... eso parece... que sueño! Todos vestiamos de vaqueros... y...agh... fue horrible...

habia un loco que se llamaba billy problemas the kidd... un vaquero de cabellos rosas, que nos guiaba y era golpeado x horo horo, otro cabellos verdes y otro cabellos azules ... que derepente se perdieron de la trama y uno rubio que no hizo absolutamente nada!

Ren: -- el amante de ryu, tu sirvienta, mi hermana, la hermana de horo horo y Okami...(la creatividad lo corroe)... debio ser causa lo que cenaste ayer... que cenaste?

Yoh: naranjas o.o

Horo Horo: chicos! cambie la brujula!

Lyserg: ... ropa de payasos?...

Yoh: ... oh no... (voltea a ver un recipiente con naranjas y la camara se va acercando a esta con musica terrorífica)

Naranjas: ...

FIN

Bueno, he ahí el fin, tengo planeado hacer mas fics de mankin XD, pero eso sera mas adelante.

Esta ultima parte no me dejo muy satisfecha, pero bueno XD la inspiración no daba para mas señores ... Espero que les haya agradado este mugrero de fic y nos leeremos en otra ocasión!

Au Revoir

Elric Aru


End file.
